A motor vehicle antenna must meet the reception requirements of AM/FM, GPS, satellite radio, cellular regional, cellular global and dedicated short range communication (DSRC—car to car), broadcast/communication technologies. Toward this end, current architecture and design has a small metal plate on a moon roof vehicle as part of the moon roof or a metal mini-roof as part of the body structure across the front or back of the moon roof. See FIG. 1 showing moon roof glass G with metal mini-roof supporting “shark fin” antenna A. Unfortunately, this places limits on the size of the glass panel to accommodate these alternatives. As a rule, body paint areas interrupt the roof glass and these in turn have to be masked and painted in order to make the roof look uniform.
This document relates to a new and improved antenna assembly that not only meets the reception requirements of AM/FM, GPS, satellite radio, cellular regional, cellular global and DSRC but also provides for improved aesthetics and the use of a larger, uninterrupted roof panel of glass or plastic.